Lying Is The Most Fun
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"I love you." She whispered sweetly, innocently. Because lying is the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on.'


**A/N: Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NADA! Actually, that does mean I own something...I OWN THIS STORY! But not the characters, setting or song it is based off...**

**WARNING! This is M rated for a reason! Okay...Just the first little bit, though. I PROMISE!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Lying Is The Most Fun**

"Duncan...Duncan...Duncan." Courtney moaned, grapping at the green Mohawk. She entwined it between her fingers, gasping and clutching at air.

Harder and harder, faster and faster. Duncan was trying his best, but Courtney never seemed satisfied enough. He knew that things were starting to change between them. After being in a relationship for so long it almost becomes routine. Everything becomes the same and you cry for more. But you don't get it.

Usually.

As she dimmed the lights, crawling up the bed. That devilish smile on her face, getting lost in the jungle of covers. Her make-up was perfect, she was perfect. Courtney had tried so very hard to make sure that everything was perfect for that moment. As her lips finally reached his, Alejandro pulled her in and pushed her down. There was no escaping then.

As her hands started to shake, sliding down the straps to her dress. His lips brushed against her neck, causing her open her mouth to gasp, but no sound came out.

Sitting by the window, cigarette in hand. Duncan stared back to the bed. Courtney was fast asleep. He knew what was going on. Of course h knew she was seeing another man, but he just couldn't bring himself to confront her about it. He wanted her to guilt herself into telling him, but she didn't seem to think of it.

The young man shook his head, taking the final drag and tossing the yellowed butt out the window. He took one look at her, asleep in the bed and he left. Walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door shut behind him.

With the dimmed lights and entangled bodies, her heart racing like never before. His fingers caressed her skin and she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper.

He was there, downstairs by the pool. As Duncan threw himself down onto the deck chair, he found his eyes drawn to the Latino's charm as he flirted with all the girls at the pool. Duncan knew he was so much better than him. More wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck.

Anybody that Courtney would ever come across would never be as perfect as Duncan believed he was. And it couldn't have been truer. Alejandro was scum in anyone's eyes...But Courtney was never thinking of that during those nights of passionate mishaps.

She never truly realized just what she had with Duncan. They may have been together for almost a year by that point, but things just had gone downhill a lot quicker between them than they had anticipated. But still. Duncan felt betrayed that she would even do such a thing. Of course, he had thoughts about it, but had never gone through with the act. His heart belonged to Courtney, but she had broken and returned it.

As the cameramen prepare for the filming 'Total Drama Reunion Speical', the reason everyone was gathered back at the hotel where their childhood had been lost to reality television, Duncan just took another shot and watched her. She sat so pretty in the chair, PDA in hand, sneaking glances towards her lover.

Duncan watched her watch him. It was fascinating to say the least. How indiscreet she could try to be, but never fully accomplish the task. He caught that douchebag looking back, smirking the same way Duncan had smirked at his Princess so many times before. It was stomach churning for him to have to endure.

But time changes and people change. Neither were the same boy and girl that had met on a reality show two years ago. So many things had changed between them. Nothing felt like the same anymore. There just weren't enough hours in the day, just not enough days in the week.

Hearts racing, blood pumping. As Duncan walked past Alejandro, he caught Courtney's facial expression, as if he was going to say something. He didn't. Duncan wasn't going to say anything, the guilt tripping was still happening. He could tell that his girlfriend was breaking down. He was breaking her down.

She got to her feet. Courtney stood up and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, bringing her eyes to meet the like ones and her mouth to brush his ear.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly, innocently. Because lying is the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on.

A/N: This is dedicated to my EPIC friend Bec!

She's Total Drama Lover here on Fanfiction so go check her out! She's totally epic and I love her to pieces!

Song is Lying Is The Most Fun by Panic! At The Disco! It's Bec's favourite band and she asked me to write a songfic about it :D haha!

I took the lyrics out of this because they were pissing me off...I know...I NEVER take my lyrics out...But, somehow, they were just pissing me off...

hahaha!

Well, I hope you liked it!

It's been a while since I wrote anything M rated :O! LOL!

I need to start that one up again, don't ya think?

And my apologies for it being TERRIBLE! I'm in a rush right now, that's all! It's 10:10PM and I have college in the morning...YAY! I'll probably stay up for another hour, though and write something else...SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT NEW ONESHOT COMING YOUR WAY SOON! LOL!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
